Like Rabbits
by Nexsyn
Summary: Brief rather pointless ten duplicate and Rose fluff or lemon I guess... Either way, it's a short view of what happens after ten leaves the duplicate and Rose in the alternate world. I'm going to leave it a one-shot unless I get requests for more : Also R&R please :


Rose stared at the man beside her in the car. He looked just like her Doctor but he wasn't. He was human and he seemed sad that she was avoiding him. She sat fidgeting and playing with the seam at the top of her shirt. Rose looked up in time to see Mickey glaring at the Doctor, who at this point she realized was staring at her and biting his lip.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

"What," he asked staring at Rose's collar bone, "Yeah I'm fine."

After another hour they arrived at the hotel they were staying at while they were in Norway. Pete handed them all keys to their rooms. Since he was a multi-millionaire he had gotten everyone their own rooms, with the exception of him and Jackie of course. When they got to their floor they all went their separate ways.

The doctor took his coat off and placed it on the bed beside him. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose, her collarbone, her everything. He was a Time Lord, well half a Time Lord, he wasn't supposed to have these…urges. The more he tried not to think about it the more he found himself thinking about her, all of her. He looked down at his lap, well that hadn't happened in awhile.

There was a sudden knock on his door and he stood up. He attempted to flatten his the front of his pants, without much success, before he opened the door. Rose stood in front of him crying. Her eye makeup was running down her face and her eyes were bloodshot but he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She stood there staring at him.

"Are you really-"

He kissed her, he couldn't resist her anymore. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in to kiss. He maneuvered her inside and kicked the door shut. He pushed her against the wall, harder than he meant to. She groaned slightly and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Rose nearly tackled him and he slammed against the wall. She pressed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. He set her on the bed and kissed her again. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

His body was pressed against hers as they kissed and she could feel him through his pants. Rose ran her hand across him and he moaned loudly into her mouth. He moved his hand under her shirt and touched her side. He carefully pulled her shirt off and went back to kissing her. He worked his way down her neck, kissing her and biting at her collarbone as he struggled to unbutton her pants.

Soon Rose was down to just her bra and underwear. She reached up to his shirt and pulled on it. Several of the buttons ripped off exposing his chest. He pulled away, undid the last few buttons and pulled his shirt off. Rose grabbed his tie and pulled him back down to kiss him. With one deft move she undid his belt and pulled it off him. With her other hand she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He moaned and collapsed on top of her as she grabbed him. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. He was used to words, everyone flirted with him. No one ever touched him though, no one ever-he moaned again as Rose took him in her hand.

He turned his attention back to her and kissed down her neck again. He pulled her bra strap down and pulled her breast out. As he moved down to take her nipple in his mouth she pulled his boxers off. He sucked on her nipple, his tongue playing the tip while his other hand massaged her other breast. Rose rocked her hips against his, his tip slid inside her and their eyes connected for a brief second. He slammed into her full force and they both moaned loudly. He leaned down and kissed her again, their bodies moved together rhythmically. While he was still deep inside her he paused suddenly and stared directly in her eyes.

"I love you Rose Tyler."

"I…I love you too."

Rose pulled him closer and rocked against him again. After a few seconds Rose began to moan loudly and The Doctor sped up, moving faster and pushing into her harder. Rose's nails dug into his back as she screamed before he moaned and collapsed onto her.

He rolled off her and lay on his back beside her. She rolled over and curled up against him nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck. He put one of his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've never done that before. Now I know why you humans multiply like rabbits. It makes me even happier to be here and human, with you Rose."


End file.
